


Prompt 9: Lush; 'O Valley of Plenty

by Doc_Skipjack585



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crash Landing, Gen, Miqo'te, Viera, Viis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Skipjack585/pseuds/Doc_Skipjack585
Summary: Al'eysa decided to take a bit of a trip to a particular area of Norvrandt whose rumors piqued her...special tastes.!!! Contains Minor 5.0 Spoilers !!!





	Prompt 9: Lush; 'O Valley of Plenty

**Author's Note:**

> the 9th prompt in the FFXIV 30-day writing challenge!  
> I went with a much more carefree and happy approach to this one than my others. I liked writing it a lot better, too!

Al’eysa was not born in a particularly welcoming environment. The Sagolii Desert has never been considered a particularly habitable place, only the northern-most reaches on the fringe of Ul’dahn territory coming close to resembling that. But her tribe lived far south of that. They barely eked out and existence on the rolling sands of the Sagolii, and it showed. Many arguments and a few lies later, Allie struck out on her own. She ran, and ran, and ran across those shifting dunes, until she came across a sort-of village built into a giant rocky outcropping of some kind, at which point she promptly passed out. 

…but that’s a story for another day. It had been some years since that fateful day, and she had long since left behind her old family for a new one. The Blood of the Covenant, and all that. She found herself in a new place – somewhere far and away from familiar Eorzean Shores. So far removed, in fact, it rather quickly dawned on her that she quite possibly wasn’t even on the same star anymore. But the hows-and-whys of it could be sorted out later. Much later, in fact. Because as of right now, she was on her own little one-woman adventure to find out what this word about a Village full of just women would be. She would set off from the Crystarium – whose outskirts, in Lakeland, very much resembled the La Noscean countryside outside of Limsa back home. Just with...more rocks. And _Purple Trees_. Apart from that, it wasn’t that different! Mostly. And with all that it should be a relatively normal trip! Crystarium Border Guards were now much more at ease with the return of the night, and the world as whole seemed much more at peace. Less eaters were harassing travelers, beasts had been made more docile, and even a number of Bandits returned to civilization after witnessing the night sky. 

From there, she would take an Amaro to a place called “Slitherbough”. Odd name, but not the strangest she’d heard for a place people live. Stepping off early in the morning, they took high into the skies, and she quickly found how beautiful this Norvrandt was. A few bells later, she saw the first sight of true Greenery since she got to this world, and it. Was. Beautiful. And then a strong gust of wind threw the Amaro for a bit of a loop. Al’eysa Lost her balance, and shortly found herself falling into the treetops below. “Aw hells-” was all she managed to get out before she crashed through the first branch, the hefty crunch of tree limbs resounding throughout the forest as she tumbled to the earth below.

...some time later, she finally awoke. Sore, but otherwise unharmed. And what was this – this...softness? She dug her fingers into the earth, forming a fist with her hands. Sitting up, she inspected her palms. Balls of great, dark earth filled them, soil so fertile and lush that just about any kind of plant could grow there. Looking around, she saw more of it. And more. And other signs! Trails of beautiful, iridescent blue flowers lines the ground leading to and fro, great trees reaching for the heavens only comparable to those she’d seen in the Black Shroud. And lo, approaching her were none other than some stunning women! Draped in robes of various lengths and types, armed with bows and spears, they had come to inspect their crashing visitor. Before they even got a word in, Al’eysa had sprung to her feet and approached them with excitement writ plain on her face.

“You are the Vier – sorry, the Viis? Protectors of Ronka and the Greatwood?”

They looked at her inquisitively, shifting looks between themselves.  
“…Yes. That would be us. Who are you and why have you come here?”

Al’eysa’s eyes positively sparkled with fascination. An even bigger smile – were it possible – formed on her lips as she spread her arms and proclaimed for all the world, or, at least, the poor Viis before her, to hear;  
“Allie you’ve made it to your Lush Valley! An honor to meet you all, it truly is! May I please see you village? I’ve heard so much of it and wish to be graced it’s sights. It’s many...many beautiful sights.” 

To say that the trailblazing Miqo’te had caused a stir would be doing her little justice, but considering that endeavor had borne little fruit apart from a few vaguely interested Viis in her romantic propositions, but alas. The Rak’tika Greatwood was indeed the rich, cultivated area she had hoped for. Her own little Lush Patch in a largely unfamiliar world where should would take the comfort of both Nature and more...talkative types. Perhaps one day she’ll come across a more adventurous Viis to spend a night with!


End file.
